1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hose end connectors and more particularly pertains to a new hose end connector for providing an extension from a spigot to a hose to distance the hose from the spigot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hose end connectors is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,711 describes a device for allow a hose to be quickly connected to or disconnected from a spigot. Another type of hose end connector is U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,331 having a connector that is readily coupled to a hose to allow the connector to act as coupler for the hose. Another type of hose end connector is U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,667 having a vertical water conducting component and a horizontal water conducting component for relocating a spigot from a water source.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes certain improved features to allow a hose to be in fluid communication with a spigot from remote location when the area below the spigot cannot accommodate the hose.